


Harry Potter Image Prompt Drabbles

by RZZMG



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dare, Divination, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Image Prompt, Married Couple, One Night Stands, Plans For The Future, Romantic Fluff, Romantic love, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexy pin-ups, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about various HP characters, inspired by image prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco/Hermione: It Wasn't Supposed To...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an image prompt from Tumblr. 
> 
> I didn't create any of these pic edits and take no credit for them (though, I'd love to know who did, so I can thank them profusely for tickling my muse!).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'd agreed: it was only to be one night, to sate their curiosity and ease the sexual tension between them. Draco, however, is having trouble reconciling his feelings for Hermione after the fact.

Image Prompt:

[ ](https://31.media.tumblr.com/a549c970096055a949a970441323d419/tumblr_n9p95dWdfA1qcbtvqo2_1280.gif)

[ ](https://38.media.tumblr.com/b46ecb3c414910050d42f337dddb2fd8/tumblr_n9p95dWdfA1qcbtvqo1_500.gif)

~.~.~.~.~

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

_It wasn’t supposed to hurt._

_It was supposed to be a fling — just once, and then they’d know, move on, forget each other forever._

_He wasn’t supposed to want more, or to care, or to wish that things were different._

_He wasn’t supposed to feel fear that set his heart to racing, or need that burned so brightly he’d die to sate it._

_He wasn’t supposed to…_


	2. Seamus/Ginny: Changing Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus wants a chance to change Ginny's stubborn mind about her future plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I take no credit for the pic edit, but whoever made it: thank you for kicking my muse into gear!

Image Prompt:

  


 

~.~.~.~.~

_"We absolutely cannot let it happen again!"_

_She lays it out for him in terms he can understand, tells him to forget the other night, because even though she and Harry are on a break right now, someday she plans to marry the elusive Mr. Potter. That’s been her plan since she was ten, and by Merlin’s beard, she’s not giving up on it now!_

_Besides, anything done after one too many pints at the pub on a lonely Saturday night doesn’t count anyway… even if it is the third weekend in a row. Everyone knows that._

_Sea’s answering chuckle is dark and filled with sinful promise. “Nuh-uh, sweetness. Everything counts,” he tells her, that bloody Irish burr of his working its way through her, igniting her arousal once more. He presses soft kisses down the length of her spine, worshiping her all over again, even as he whispers wicked things against her tingling skin._

_"And plans, me love… well, they can be changed."_

 


	3. Blaise/Luna: Divine Me This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise makes his first accurate Divination prediction to his tutor on the subject, Luna. Bet he didn't see THIS coming, though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what show the prompt comes from, but it instantly made me think: BLUNA! Hope you agree.

Image Prompt:

_~.~.~.~.~_

_BANG ON, he'd gotten it right:_ _Weasley and Pansy were secretly meeting up at nights in the fourth floor corridor for a little snogging!_

_Blaise had seen the two 'frenemies with bennies' lip-locked while in a dream-like trance, after trying some of Luna's special incense. Whatever was in the stuff, he'd finally been able to open his 'inner eye' and glimpse the future... and a whole lot of Weasley-Parkinson skin wrestling (disgusting!)._

_Well, it seemed Lovegood's Divination tutoring lessons were, at long last, helping him to let go of his rigid Slytherin training enough to be good in the ridiculous subject. Maybe he'd pass Trelawney's class after all!_

_"I'm a genius," he jokingly bragged._

_"You are," Luna confirmed, her face aglow with pride._

_And then she lunged forward and kissed him._

_Sweetly._

_Honestly._

_Passionately._

_"Bet you didn't see that coming, though," she teased, taking his hand and dragging him off into their own dark corner for the evening._

 

 

 


	4. Theo/Hermione: He Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He helps her to forget her sorrow. It's the only thing he's allowed to give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy sex pic ahead! You'r warned.

Image Prompt:

**_~.~.~.~.~_**

  
_He knows she doesn't care for him._ _Not like he cares her._

_He knows that her heart is set on Potter. Her blind obsession for years._

_He knows they're just friends._ _Friends who fit perfectly._

_He knows he's a selfish bastard._ _This is the only way he can have her._

_He knows he's manipulated them both. An untenable situation._

_He knows he loves her... and can never let her go._


	5. Draco/Hermione/Ginny/Harry: Dare Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy pin-ups based on dares.

Image Prompt:

_~.~.~.~.~_

_A dare: "Draco, tease me"._

_A dare: "Hermione, prove it"._

_A dare: "Ginny, be true"._

_A dare: "Harry, show me"._


	6. Theodore/Daphne: Good With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo reflects on being newly married and how it's changed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know who it is in the image, but thank you for the nudge to the ol' muse!

~.~.~.~.~

_"I missed you."_

_He holds her tighter, breathing in the lily-scent of her soft hair. "Missed you, too."_

_It's only been a day since they last touched, but being apart from his new wife has driven Theo half mad. Who knew he'd be this besotted just by putting a ring on her finger and promising her forever?_

_Fuck Blaise and his doubts. Arranged marriages could work. Just look and him and Daphne--they'd hardly known each other a year ago. Now... now, he couldn't go a day without thinking about her._ _About her lilac eyes and soft berry lips..._

_Merlin, he was a sop._

_But, hey, he was good with it. As long as Daphne stayed right here, in his arms, Theo was good with it all._


	7. Draco/Hermione: The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds a special book while cleaning out the attic one afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 2013 DramioneLove Spring-Summer Fest entry (dramionelove.livejournal.com).
> 
> Working from Prompt #5 - _Draco or Hermione is in the process of spring cleaning or moving or sudden desire to rearrange their belongings. Draco or Hermione finds a picture, poem, note, card, favourite mug, etc. that belongs to the other or was given from the other to them. Extra Notes: Take it from there to wherever you wish! The specifics of the set-up above are suggestions but not requirements._
> 
> Rated: General Audiences (PG/K+)

* * *

 

 .

 _HERMIONE: "I discovered something in the attic today."_  
  
_DRACO: "Let me guess - a spider?"_  
  
_HERMIONE: "Well, yes. That goes without saying. That's not what I mean, however."_  
  
_DRACO: "Tell me you found a rare book."_  
  
_HERMIONE: "I did."_  
  
_DRACO: "...Oh, it's that book. You kept it?"_  
  
_HERMIONE: "Of course. It was our first University class we took together. You said it was 'melancholic trash for the simple-minded'. We spent the weekend in bed arguing its merits, if you'll recall."_  
  
_DRACO: "Brilliant book, really. Love it."_


	8. Draco/Hermione: Your Cup Of Tea - Part 1 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many sugars would you like in your tea?... Forget about the sugar, have a spoonful of me! Part 1 of 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 2014 DramioneLove Love Fest entry (dramionelove.livejournal.com).
> 
> Working from Prompt #107 - _They are both extreme tea connoisseurs (think of a serious wine snob and you've got the idea). When a rare tea leaf blend comes in from some exotic location, they both rush to their favorite tea store to buy it, and bump into each other for the first time in years. Bonus if you do some research and come up with some great actual tea blends and brands for the story._
> 
> Timeline: Post-Hogwarts, EWE (2005)
> 
> Rated: General Audiences (PG/K+)
> 
> Summary line comes from the song "Oh My Gosh" by Basement Jaxx & Vula Malinga (cute song!).

 

 

Your Cup of Tea - Part 1


	9. Draco/Hermione: Your Cup Of Tea - Part 2 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3.

Your Cup of Tea - Part 2


	10. Draco/Hermione: Your Cup Of Tea - Part 3 of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3.

Your Cup of Tea - Part 3 (FINIS!)


	11. Draco/Hermione: The Soloist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is witness to his sorrow and his search for forgiveness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 2nd entry for the 2014 DramioneLove Love Fest (dramionelove.livejournal.com).
> 
> Working from Prompt #46 – _Either Draco or Hermione have a secret talent that they practice only in the privacy of the Room of Requirement – violin, piano, dance, archery, advanced erotic transfiguration, whatever. When the other one stumbles upon the secret practice, he or she is shocked and/or fascinated. What happens next?_
> 
> Timeline: Post-Hogwarts, EWE (2008)
> 
> Rating: General Audiences (PG/K+)
> 
> Thank you to LJ user "captainraychill" for offering up this beautiful prompt! 
> 
> The model representing Draco in the image below is world-renowned violinist, David Garrett. 
> 
> Song inspirations: "Green Pastures" by Phuong Medley, "Ashokan Farewell" performed by Taylor Davis (composed by Jay Ungar), and of course, "Hedwig's Theme (cover)" performed by Taylor Davis (composed by John Williams). 
> 
> Arco = Italian term for the violin bow (the piece that strokes across the strings to vibrate them). 
> 
> Tastiera = Italian term for the violin's fingerboard (the piece the musician plucks or depresses with his fingertips to change the amount of vibration to the strings). 
> 
> Ponticello = Italian term for the violin's bridge (the piece that pushes up the vibrating strings away from the wood, thus giving them enough air space to turn the motion into sound). 
> 
> Apollo = Greek god of the sun and musicians (invented the lyre and played it as only an Olympian God could). 
> 
> Thanatos = Greek God of Death. 
> 
> Mercury = Roman God of Messengers (had winged sandals).

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 

**The regret of his soul is a dark, beautiful magic.  
The gift of his hands, an invocation for mercy.**

**The instrument of his redemption, his only treasure.**

**His _arco_ —a ribbon of light.**

**His _tastiera_ —the great Apollo's secret.**

**His _ponticello_ —bridging the gap between worlds.**

**He is god-like as he plays,**

**shattering the world into sorrowful notes,**

**each sliver-thin and fragile,**

**yet brighter than a sunrise.**

**Drawing them from soil and stone,  
lonely spirits,  
haunted by death's desire for rest,  
they come, unwitting,  
bidden by his enchantment  
receptive to his call.**

**He is the Pied Piper of Thanatos,**

**seeking absolution**

**by trading the music of his heart.**

  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**   


  
  
"Do you see him when you play—Crabbe, I mean?"  
  
Malfoy stops to pick up a small, bone-white rock, turning its bleached, smooth surface over and over in his hand.  
  
"No. Never."  
  
I can feel his disappointment like a bag of heavy sours in my belly.  
  
"Do you see _any_ of them?" I press, too curious to know when to quit.  
  
He turns and stares out over the relative stillness of the lake. It's a calm day today, and the wind does not churn and foam the water with waves. I know, however, that death lurks under that placid surface in a myriad of forms, just waiting for a chance...  
  
"Only the old ghosts. No one who died during the war," he admits, and there is the tremble of failure in his voice. "I don't think any of _them_ became ghosts."  
  
I am almost relieved to hear him say such a thing. Almost.  
  
"It's strange to think that all their unique, personal knowledge of the world is now lost forever," I sigh. "All their memories, their genetic diversity... all the adventures and experiences that would have awaited them—all gone. We'll never hear their voices again, never see their faces, never know their thoughts or wishes or dreams. They're just footnotes now in history."  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Granger."  
  
Malfoy palms his rock, hauls back, and with a flick of his wrist and a little shoulder force, casually skips the stone in his hand across the loch's surface. It sinks after only two hops. A journey cut short by a lack of momentum.  
  
I stand beside him on the shore, knuckles and elbows brushing against his. We always pose this close, and yet dare no closer. The past is a canyon that gapes wide between us, and neither of us seems to know how to properly bridge it.  
  
"Is that why you play—to bring them back?"  
  
I must know this one thing. It's the burning question in my mind that keeps me awake at night and consumes my daylight hours. It is the reason my feet are compelled to turn towards the Room of Requirement whenever my ears hear the sweet voice of a violin echoing through the castle's hallways and towers.  
  
Unexpectedly, Malfoy turns his hand into mine and I feel the press of a stone against my palm as he slips me a second rock I hadn't seen him pick up. His present thus delivered in a fleeting burst of courage, he turns and walks back towards the castle.  
  
"No. It's to tell them 'good-bye'," he calls over his shoulder, satisfying my interest in an unusually forthright manner.  
  
I watch him go until he is a speck on the horizon, and instinctively I know where he is headed: back to a burned out room on the seventh floor corridor of the castle, to stand next to a dark mark on the floor that no amount of scrubbing or spell can remove. With violin in hand, he will then lament his losses _a'la_ solo concerto, seeking forgiveness until his fingers bleed and his bow breaks.  
  
I look at the stone he has given me. It is jade green in colour, perfectly smooth, oval in shape... the perfect skipping stone.  
  
I toss it into the air and catch it, deciding then and there not to relinquish my ownership of this rare gift. Some things, after all, are too precious to be so casually pitched.  
  
Quickly, I turn and run after Draco, feeling the spirits of this sacred place give my feet Mercury's wings.


	12. Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger - wonder girl.

She’s the kind of girl everyone envies, 

                    the kind who attracts and repels. 

She changes culture, 

                         exchanges energy, 

     rearranges minds. 

No apologies, shines quality, a child prodigy, 

               making a mockery 

                       of a  b r o k e n  system. 

 She’s beautiful, inside and out. 

 


End file.
